Freezing Cold
by Ki Neko1
Summary: This is an AU to the Punk Hazzard arc. What would have happened if Caesar had discovered Laws plans concerning S.A.D? What will the Strawhats do when they find Law? Will there still be an alliance? I know, you don't so read this story and find out (Hurt!Law, Rating for torture, Warnigs: Torture and probably some OOCnes)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction ever (you have now been warned) so please tell me what you think of itit any feedback is welcome, also English isn't my first laguage so there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes**.

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own One Piece**

OoOoOoO

It was clold. No, actually it wasn't it was freezing and his clothes didn't do a very good job at keeping him warm. Law wondered if he would actually freeze to death this time around.

They had never left him outside this long before. He knew he should probably try to get out of the seastone cage he was currently trapped in but he couldn't get his body to move, he had even stopped shivering which he knew was bad but he couldn't be bothered right now.

He even hoped to die then maybe everything would be over and he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

It had never not even once crossed his mind he might die like this, falling in battle would have been far more likely that freezing to death locked in a seastone cage unable to do anything.

A tired feeling was slowly creeping up on Law and he was aware that that was bad but he was slipping none the less.

Someone hitting the top of the cage brought him back to being somewhat aware. As he tiredly looked up he saw a man, one of the guards, standing in front of the cage.

 _'Too bad, so I won't die I'll have to go on with this'_ he thought to himself.

"Get up!", the man told him.

He didn't, no couldn't, move. The guard then proceeded to opened the cage put some seastone cuffs on him and simply started to drag him through the snow towards the lab where his tormentors waited for him, oh how Law wished he had died.

The guard kept draging him along until they reached one of the cells where Law was left alone once again. It was warmer in here than it was outside and after a few minutes he started to shiver again, after about 15 minutes the feeling in his limbs started to return, although he wished it didn't if the feeling returned it meant that he would be able to feel the torture that was soon to come as well as the many injuries he already had.

About half an hour later the door to his cell opened once again and Law was led away by three of the guards. They were wearing gas masks and he wondered what they were going to do to him this time. Judgeing by the masks the one torturing him would without a doubt be Caesar himself. He didn't want to go, who would go willingly to be brutally tortured, but after the first few days he had learned that it would only be worse if he resisted and that was saying something, also he was far to weak to resist by now. All his injuries had taken its toll on him.

They arrived at their dreaded destination shortly after he had left his cell where the guards pushed him inside the room he feared more than the cage and strapped him to a table that already had traces of blood, mostly his own, on it. They then left without saying a word and closed the door behind them. Law could smell some sort of gas in the air and wondered what Caesar had come up with. The man in question soon entered the room smiling sheepishly.

"Hello there, Law! How are you feeling today ready to tell me why you're here and what exactly you were planning to do with the S.A.D?", Caesar asked grinning widely.

Law didn't answer if he told him there would be nothing to stop the man from handing Law over to Joker. Something that was worse than all the torture in the world. He would rather die then give in, something that was unfortunately very likely.

"Very well have it your way. Ah, before I forget to mention it the gas in here, and I'm sure you've already noticed it, it's one of my newest creations. I invented it especially for you. It increases your sense of touch which means every injury you receive now will hurt about a hundred times worse. Do you still wish not to tell me what your plans were?"

Law could feel fear clawing at him but still chose to remain silent and tried not to show just how scared he was.

Caesar then grabbed something on the table next to him. Law couldn't see what exactly it was but as soon as Caesar closed the vice around his left index finger he knew what it was and just the touch of the device was unbearable. Caesar really hadn't lied about the gases effects on him. When the man started to close the device Law started to scream, the pain was beyond anything he had ever felt. The his finger broke and Caesar moved on to the next oneone, after four of his fingers were destroyed Law could no longer scream his throat to raw to make a single sound, when his right middle finger broke he lost consciousness.

XxXxXxX

The Strawhats, meaning Luffy, Robin, Usopp and Zoro had just landed on the island of Punk Hazzard, the fire side to be precise. Luffy already running around looking at everything and Usopp was having a very bad case of I-can't-go-on-that-island-disease but the others weren't really paying him any attention they were more focused on making sure their captain didn't do anything stupid. Which he did nonetheless by running straight into a dragon but they disposed of it quickly. They proceeded to look around while eating roasted dragon meat which was surprisingly delicious.

While exploring not to far away from the others Usopp saw a strange bird-lady on top of a half melted tower. He turned on his heels and sprinted back to the others shouting that there was a monster but when they looked up there was nothing on top of the tower.

Suddenly two centaurs attacked them out of nowhere but those weren't very difficult to beat. After walking a while they found themselves at the edge of a lake and to their surprise the other side of the lake was covered in ice and snow.

XxXxXxX

It was hot on the Thousand Sunny and the rest of the Strawhats on deck trying not to melt in the heat. Nami was looking up at the sky and wondered why the clouds on the other side of the island looked like the weather was arctic cold over there.

"Is something bothering you, Nami?", Chopper asked.

"Not really, it's just that the clouds on the other side of the island seem off."

While they were talking nobody noticed the figures sneaking up to the ship and releasing a gas that soon enveloped the ship. The crew started to feel dizzy and before they could actually figure out what's going on they sank to the floor deep asleep.

The men in the gas masks then entered the deck and proceeded to tie the crew up, well everyone but Brook who they thought to be the corpse of a crewmate that died during some sort of fight.

One of them pulled out a baby den den mushi and said to the person on the other end: "Master, we have secured the intruders there are two humans, one cyborg and their pet."

"Very good bring them to the lab I was runnig out of research subjects anyway."

OoOoOoO

 **A/N: Hey it's me again this is just another reminder to tell me what you think of this story and if you want more.**

 **I will update as inspiration strikes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody who is reading this I finally managed to write a second chaper, sorry it took so log I just started a new job and was a bit busy. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece**

OoOoOoO

When Nami woke up she immediately realized that she was no longer on the Thousand Sunny in fact she was in no place she recognized. She looked around and saw Chopper and Franky sleeping not to far from her.

Nami suddenly jumped as she heard a loud noise and immediately turned the direction it came from, her body tense ready to attack but she relaxed when she saw that it was Sanji who had caused the sound trying to kick the door down. Even though he had put all his strength into it he had only made a dent and seemed quite frustrated because of it.

"Sanji-kun where are we?"

"I don't know. I think somebody used some sort of sleeping gas on us and then brought us here. We're probably on the island.", Sanji said kicking the door again.

This time both Franky and Chopper woke up as well.

"Hm, where the hell are we?", asked Franky after looking around.

"Dunno, but we should probably get out of here but that stupid door won't budge. ", was Sanjis response.

"Leave it to me I have a completely full tank of cola.", Franky said while positioning himself in front of the door and putting his hands together so his fingers formed a circle.

"FRANKY RADICAL BEAM"

Sanji and Nami who had been standing in front of the door managed to narrowly escape the laser beam that hit the door shortly after and blasted it away.

After the door was taken care of they casually walked into the corridor where the half melted door was lying on the floor.

"Quick, I heard an explosion down the hall!"

"Could it be the pirates we capured?!"

The Strawhats could hear the guards shouting all the way down the hall.

"Shit, did they already notice us?!"

They started to run down the corridor in hope of finding an exit and escape while avoiding the bullets the guards were shooting at them.

"Ah, look there's a door!", Sanji said as he spotted a door at the end of the hall. It was labeled 'Biscuit Room'. The Strawhats quickly ran through but stopped as soon as they noticed what or rather who was inside of the room. They stood in silence, surprised at what they saw.

"Giant...Kids?", Sanji finally questioned.

Said kids seemed as surprised as the Strawhats themselves.

"Who are you?", a giant girl asked.

"What the hell is going on here? What are kids doing in a place like this?", Nami exclaimed.

XxXxXxX

Law awoke to the sound of an explosion, he was back in his cell as always after they tortured him. He tried to use his arms to sit up but felt a burnig pain rush through his hand as he tried to use them looked down and saw that six of his finger were broken. He wondered how he hadn't felt the pain sooner. He was almost thankful that Caesar had spared both thumbs, his right ring finger and also his right little finger.

That brought his total injury count to six broken fingers, three broken ribs as well as two bruised ones, a twisted ankle plus a gun shot wound from when he had tried to escape, cuts and bruises all over his body, he suspected some of those cuts and probably the bullet wound were already slightly infected since he had had no way to disinfect them as well as some mild burns and of course a small concussion from when they had tried to beat him into submission, other than that he was fine.

He heard some more commotion outside and wondered briefly if someone had come for him but he quickly dismissed that though, nobody knew he was here thus nobody would come to rescue him, he had known he would die on this island as soon as he had been discovered but he would be dammed if he told those bastards anything.

XxXxXxX

The men in the gas masks were standing in front of the door that once belonged to the the cell of the Strawhat pirates wondering how exactly they got out when a figure made out of some strange pink gas flew over them and landed on the remains of the door.

"Master, what are you doing here?"

The gas man ignored the guard and examined the half melted door he was standing on.

"Who are those pirates, I thought that bastard Vegapunk was the only one who used this laser technology.", he muttered to himself but he was distracted from his thoughts when another guard came runnig towards him.

"Master, a marine battleship from the G-5 is aproching us!"

Now that got the others attention first that stupid Shichibukai had betrayed them and now pirates as well as marines were coming to Punk Hazzard, he would have to question Trafalgar on that later.

"Release some poison gas to scare them away, but not enough to kill them we don't want more marines to investigate the situation."

XxXxXxX

The ship of the G-5 was slowly maneuvering through the icebergs that seemed to be closing in on them. The soldiers could slowly feel the effects of the gas surrounding the ship.

"Smoker-san we should turn around, there is too much gas. I don't think the Strawhats are here we haven't even spotted their ship.", Tagashi shouted across the deck so the other would hear her. The men around her agreed with the statement.

"No, we will keep going something isn't right around here. There shouldn't be this much gas. When Aokiji and Akainu battled here most of the poisonous substances in the air had disappeared it is definitely worth investigating. Put on your gas maks and quit complaining."

"Excuse me sir, but is that battle the reason for this strange climate?", asked one of the men.

"It is that fight was so powerful it changed the climate permanently.", Smoker said with a grim expression.

The soldiers shivered imagining such a battle but they kept going steering the ship through the ice.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile Luffy and his part of the crew were still looking across the lake not quite believing what they were seeing. How could it be that one half of an island was literally on fire while the other half was more or less frozen.

At that moment the baby den den mushi they had brought with them started to ring. They quickly picked up and found Brook on the other end.

"Hello Brook, why are you calling? Did something happen?", asked Robin.

"Actually yes, something did happen. The others and I were enjoying some cold drinks on deck when we suddenly all felt dizzy. When I woke up everybody was gone and some strange men in some sort of gas masks were on the ship."

"Did you ask them who they were and what they wanted?"

"Ah, no I didn't get the chance when they saw that I was awake and I asked where I was they tried to shoot me. I took them out and kind of forgot about the questioning, Yohohoho."

"Do you have any idea where exactly you are?"

"No, I do not. But I have to say it is quite cold here. I can even feel the cold in my bones, ah, but I'm nothing but bones, Yohohoho."

"It apears that the Sunny was moved to the other side of the island, whoever it was that moved the ship probably used some kind of sleeping gas on you. Is there by any chance a building nearby?"

"Oh, Robin-san you're as smart as ever, it is as if you were actually here and yes there is a building right in front of the ship, it is quite big actually."

"Thank you for the call Brook don't move from where you are, we're coming over."

OoOoOoO

 **A/N: Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for any mistakes I didn't notice. If you want to share your opinion about this story feel free to review.**

 **And a thanks to** **_Harmonica Smile_ for the helpful advice.**


End file.
